


Theft

by MariaMediaOverThere



Series: Good Morning, Officer [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Bad Jokes, First Meetings, Fluff, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oneshot, Policeman!Mark, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMediaOverThere/pseuds/MariaMediaOverThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Mark is a well-known, beloved cop in his small town. Everybody knows him and he knows everybody.</p><p> </p><p>Except that new guy with the green hair that he just can't get out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theft

**Author's Note:**

> A little breather from Sound-A-Like.
> 
>  
> 
> Will make more for this AU if you guys want it. Post down in comments below some headcannons for this, maybe?

It was a small little community that they resided in. Naturally, being a cop, always wandering amidst the good people, he knew everybody.  
Officer Mark Fischbach _means_ everything too. If the head of the department could give out Mister Congeniality sashes, best believe Mark was going to be drowning in them.

From the weird old guy who likes to order only ice water on Wednesday, to the teenager who makes chalk art in the back-alleys, to the lady who's never seen without a hat, Mark knows everybody.

 

So it was definitely a surprise when he found a face he'd never seen before.

 

He must be a foreigner, or account of his almost blinding paleness. The first time he saw this mystery man was at his Tuesday patrol around the tiny town. He was holding a pretzel and a cup of coffee on the other hand. Strange because it seemed more like a cold ice tea-kind of day.  
More so strange because Mr. Unknown had green hair that stood out almost the sea of blondes and brunettes.

 

He himself hadn't realize he must've been staring. When he locked eyes with this unknown person, he merely flashed a shy smile and greeted with a "Good Morning, Officer" in a discernibly not-from-here accent.

Mark was a little too stunned to reply immediately, before he walked away, pretzels and all.

 

It was a few days after that that he saw him again. This time, while he wasn't on patrol. He was just shuffling through the catalogs in a local GameStop for something to pass the time with, when the bell above the door chimed, letting in a mop of lime fringe.

He wears v-necks well, Mark noted, following the collar to his lithe form. All too quickly, he tore his eyes away. He was being weird. He was just being curious. He should probably go talk to him, or something. Mark was an officer, it wasn't like he could just brush him off.  
But one downwards glance told him that today, he wasn't an officer. He was just Mark. Behind the navy uniform and the intimidating arsenal around his waist, he was honestly just a dork who kept looking through games he already has.

Yet Lord Who-Is-That must be too, considering he's at the other side of the store, doing the same thing as Mark.  
Good.  
Something in common, Mark thought. Now he has a reason to talk to him. He could open with a nice line about video games, then he could follow with asking where he's from, how long he's been here, why his butt looks so cute in those jeans...

 

So long story short, Mark didn't speak to him.

Heck, he's barely sure the other even acknowledged his presence. It's surely a new thing, to say the least. People always greeted the officer whenever he casually walked down the street. They'd run up and ask about his day, or shoot the breeze, or thank him for doing some thing from the week before... or they just complain.

But at least they were noticing him.

Sir Green-Head wasn't.

 

They silently passed by each other without so much of a "How are you doing?" or a "What's up?" or even a "Hey, you're really cute. Let me get your number."

Mark's worried he's being a little obsessed.  
And by a little, he means a lot. He wouldn't call it stalking, per se. He's just being a good policeman and ensuring the safety of his citizens by making sure nothing bad happens to them from point A to point B.  
But somehow, he always gets lost. He comes in his line of sight as if he just appeared from thin air, and then he leaves in the same fashion. The farthest he got in tailing him was a good 2 blocks through the plaza. After then- poof. Gone.

It was unnerving.

 

Mark's just concerned for the safety of the citizens of his small place. Who knows who this creep might be? He came from nowhere and just arrived one day without any forewarning. Nobody he interrogated seems to know him personally, apart from some rumors that are spread.

"He's a Scot." someone said  
Someone else rebuffed, "No, he's Irish! It's that accent. It's why his hair is green- like the clover?"  
"I bet he's a leprechaun." Little Sally whispered  
"I think he works uptown. Must be fancy."  
"That guy? Who knows. I think I saw someone like him selling drugs in the night."  
"I heard from Grace that he's g-a-y!"  
"He's a fine young man, I don't understand why some people are so repulsed by his green hair."

 

It was true, that last bit. If anything, the green added an appeal. Mark realized that the two of them together make happy Christmas colors. He fought hard to keep his red mane on the force. He remembered the argument with his chief and smiled fondly.  
Yet his smile was soon replaced. He still didn't have the slightest clue who this outsider was, and it was getting irritating.

No more than a "Good Morning, Officer." was spared between the two, and honestly, Mark just needs a cold glass of water whenever he hears it in that thick accent, rolling off his tongue like good whiskey- smooth but sharp.

 

 

Mark knows he's fucked for sure when, upon not seeing the face for the longest time, he started to get worried and would overtime his patrols just to catch a glimpse of that pretty face.

 

Even more so when he catches himself starting to take hours of his morning, taming his mess of a hairdo, and even putting on cologne on the off chance the stranger might notice him.

 

When he did finally see him, he looked virtually the same. He looked refreshed, unlike Mark who had been worried sick. He felt something hit boil in his veins- a certain type of anger, like "Where have you been?" or "How dare you just com here and greet me like I wasn't tearing my hair out, being worried about you?".

Mark sighed dejectedly, tearing his gaze away from the foreigner with a heavy heart. He had to stop this. Or at least man up and grown some balls to talk to the fellow. It's gotten to the awkward point where they know each other too long to just introduce themselves now, but they don't know each other enough to just do it.

And he just knows that they know each other. He sees the flash of recognition perk up in this random dude's face every time they lock eyes. It's brief, but it's there. His thick eyebrows twitch up, and his blue eyes widen ever so slightly. Then his lips twitch into a half smile, and then he'd even raise his hand gently to wave a little, as if it wasn't melting Mark's heart. What an asshole.

 

All the late nights from before started to take its toll on the officer. He called in sick that morning and was out of it for almost a week. When he returned to his normal routine, with a crumpled uniform because he was too busy being ill to do laundry, he caught sight of that one green-haired man again.

He was wearing a blue hoodie, the drawstrings uneven, and the sleeves rolled up messily. He had just stepped out of the convenience store and had a tiny paper bag clutched closely to his chest.  
When their eyes met, the flash of recognition was amplified. The shy smile turned into a full-on grin.

It suited his face, Mark realized, for him to be smiling. He seemed to radiate with a special something, so unlike the constant humdrum in his repetitive lifestyle.

The moment was shortly ripped away from him as this nameless figure gave a curt nod and went on his merry way as if he didn't just leave Mark on his knees. Hypothetically, of course.

 

 

Mark was on his knees. His gun was a few feet away from him and his hands were at the back of his head. Some skeezy punk had a baseball bat pressed to the side of his head, threatening to "hit his head clean off if he didn't turn around and walk away, punk". Of course that was an impossibility. The g-force required to disconnect the neck bone from the atlas was much greater than the normal hitting force of a person.

It was then that he saw him. That guy. He passed by the alley and stopped dead in his tracks once he noticed the scene taking place in the little space, next to a dumpster.

"Hey!" Steve barked. Yes, would you believe Officer Mark even recognized the criminals in this community more than Mister Mystery over there? "Mind your own goddamn business!"

 

Taking the distraction as a gift from God, he kicked backwards to knock Steve off his feet, landing face-first in concrete beside himself. Mark then rolled over to his back and expertly wrestled the perp to submission.  
He's just doing his job, he told himself. He's not trying to look cool and impress the stranger witnessing the entire thing, he said as he went ahead and tried to impress him by doing that sick karate move he saw in a movie once.

 

 

So Mr. Sean McLoughlin had to be taken into custody too, as a witness. This was what his co-worker had reported when he handcuffed Steve upon his arrival.

Mark tried to seem nonchalant about knowing his name, especially in front of a perp, but he couldn't contains the wild thumping in his chest.

He watched the red and blue sirens light up the dusky sunset as the other cars arrived at the scene. Honestly, it was unnecessary. But the town was so homely that task force never seemed to get enough action.

Mark watched as Officer Felix spoke to "Sean" and gestured for him to step inside his vehicle.

If Mark was jealous that he was riding _his_ car... Well, wouldn't tell.

 

 

It took some convincing and a promise of a tuna sandwich to bribe Officer Wade to let him talk to the witness. The taller man gave a cock of an eyebrow and a sidelong glance at Sean, who was inside the interrogation room, as they could see through the one-way mirror.  
With a knowing smile, Wade gave a wink and left the room to allow Mark to do his thing

.

 

"Hello, Mr..." He pretends to read his name from the clipboard Wade had left behind. But in all honesty, he had already engrained that name to his memory, looking at each character that comprised it as if it held the secrets to the universe. "Sean McLoughin."

"Call me Jack." He said off-handedly, leaning back into his chair, looking more relieved to see another person with him.

 

It would have been sooner, but Mark had to give himself a 5 minute pep talk before he had the guts to enter the room.

Mark walked over to the other side of the table, trying hard not to stumble, and took a seat opposite of the man. "So Jack..." He began.

"Officer Mark."

His lungs forget how to be lungs at that. "You know my name?" He asks, disbelievingly.

Jack only gestured to his right side, and Mark had to remember he had a fucking name tag. "Oh. Right." He could feel himself flushing from embarrassment.

 

Still, the other man seemed unfazed and content, folding his hands on top of themselves on his lap.

"I know this isn't how you expected to spend your Friday night, but if we follow through quickly, you'll be out in no time." Mark tried not to sound sad at the thought of letting this opportunity to escape him.

Jack on the other hand, shook his head softly, "It's okay!" He reassured in a far-too-chipper tone, "I wosn't gonna do anything important anyways."

"Really? No plans or... dates or anything?" Mark wanted to taze himself.

"No," Jack rubbed the back of his head, "I just moved in a few weeks ago, I don't have a lot o' friends."

At that moment, Jack resembled a puppy. All lost and in need of affection. "Oh. That's a shame."

Jack quirked his brow. Jack Russell Terrier, Mark thought. "I-I mean," the officer stuttered, "You seem like a nice guy."

 

At this, the green-haired man seemed to blush. "Ya think so?"He brought up a hand to his face to scratch near his mouth, "Well then I'm just wondering why I don't have a boyfriend yet."  
At that moment, Mark knew he was well and truly fucked.

 

"So anyways, a-about the witnessing..." He tried to segue. Mark was sure he was bound to screw something up if he didn't move things along.

Jack perked up at this, "Right. That was awesome, by the way! You're so cool!"

 

Mark needed to tell the supervisor to start getting an AC in these rooms because he can feel himself start to reach the boiling point under Jack's praise. "I-It's nothing." he reassured.

"No! You were so cool!" Jack continued, using his arms to try to reenact Mark's earlier maneuvers. He was a bounty of energy, the officer took note of. All full of life and joy.

 

"It's all in a day's work."

"Well, it's actually nighttime..."

Mark blinked. But then caught himself smiling, "You're right."

"I'm always right." Jack wiggled his eyebrows, "Just like how I told my ma that this town is a great and secure place to live."

Mark thought he saw the other man bite his lip, he continued, lashes aflutter, "Especially with officers like you around to protect us."

 

The redhead count handle it anymore.

 

"Uh-h, yeah. I'm... gonna have to take you in." Mark interjected, clutching the clipboard tightly.

Jack was taken aback. "Wot?"

"Y-Yeah," the officer rubbed at his eyes, "I'll have to write you down for theft."

"THEFT?!" The other man sputtered, pushing away from the table with a scandalized expression, "What did I steal?!?"

Mark took his hat off from his head and pressed is against his chest. "My heart."

 

It went silent for what felt like eons, Jack just gawking at him and Mark trying not to lose his confidence now of all times.

But thank the Lord, Jack smiled and soon grinned, and soon chuckled, and was soon laughing hysterically while pounding the table with a fist as he tried to hold himself together.

Mark laughed along, and for the first time in a long while, was starting to feel a lot less tired.


End file.
